Electrostatic discharge (ESD) is the sudden flow of electricity between two electrically charged objects, such as may be caused by physical contact, an electrical short, or dielectric breakdown. The ESD occurs when differently-charged objects are brought close together or when the dielectric between them breaks down, often creating a visible spark. ESD can create spectacular electric sparks (e.g., lightning being a large-scale ESD event), but also less dramatic forms that may be neither seen nor heard, yet still be large enough to cause damage to sensitive electronic devices. Accordingly, ESD protection has become very important in today's world, not only in the industrial space, but also in the consumer space as devices become portable, haptic and widely used.